quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Stephen Topham Hatt
"I am Sir Stephen Topham Hatt. . .also know as. . .the-fat-con-trol-ler. . ." -Stephen Hatt Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, better known as Stephen Hatt, is the director of the North Western Railway. 'History' In 1984, Sir Stephen Topham Hatt became director of the North Western Railway. 'Season 1 ' 'Connor, Coal, and Crashes ' '''Stephen Hatt discussed buisness with a workman near Connor. 00 Hugh Hatt also let Ivo Hugh and Percy have the rest of the day off after a hard day of work. Season 2 Steam Search Part 1 Stephen Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Sheds with Winston to inform the engines of the dissappearacne of Connor, Thomas, Percy, Ivo Hugh, and Harvey. Season 3 Man in the Shadows Stephen Hatt was at Wellsworth Station one day when he had Thomas take him to Knapford. There, 089 and Lady appeared, and after some convincing, he let them work on his railway. Maiden Voyage The next day, Hatt discussed ,with various high-class associates of his, the appearance of a new threat: the assassin. Officer Justin Brown was assigned by him to work with Thomas to find this assassin. Stress The following day, Hatt and Brown had a meeting at Knapford, discussing the threat of the assassin to the engines. He and Brown went out drinking shortly after to revlieve some of the stress. He also ordered a new diesel to help out on his railway. Chase and Point Later, Stephen was at a station with Mr. Percival when Bertram and Freddie raced by. He congratulated Derek and Sidney for their bravery during their chase with the assassin and the Professor the next day too. Personal Game Hatt was at Knapford during the station's rebuilding process. He talked to Andy, his new diesel, and asked how he was getting on with things, After some convincing, Stephen let Andy take a train to Wellsworth instead of Edward. He then discussed railway matters as well as Andy with Officer Brown. Later that day, Stephen arrived at Wellsworth and informed Andy that his controller no longer needed him, and that Andy was now a permanent member of the North Western Railway. The Ones Who Know When Thomas was killed by Professor's Gang, the group the assassin is a part of, Stephen tried his hardest to hide his devestation, and vowed to avenge him. He had General Phoenix, Stan and Kate arrive to take out the assassin. Hatt accompanied them, along with Officer Abraham Cody and Officer Brown. With help of Stepney and Harold, the group managed to make it to the base of Professor's Gang. When the base was destroyed, Hatt and the rest of the group were saved by Lady. Hatt later stayed at the base while the others left, claiming Winston was nearby to take him home. The Road to Sodor Sir Stephen Topham Hatt scolded Lady for speeding, but compromised after she told him that Andy was up to no good and allowed her to have Sidney and Derek help her. Later, he attempted to go to the Mainland to confront the Mastermind. 089 was not pleased with this as he believed that it was his line of work and he told Stephen to stay out of his way. Gerard broke up their argument and 089 proceeded, but eventually began talking to Lady and doubted how dangerous the Mastermind would be. This all changed when Hatt informed him that he killed Thomas, sending 089 into a rage as he raced away for revenge. Season 4 TBA '''Persona Stephen Hatt was a thoughtful and stern, but caring controller, but he's slowly losing his mind and becoming a jerk. He wants only what is best for his money, which he considers his own family, and will do anything in his power to protect them. This lead to him even taking the time to personally track down a dangerous assassin. Hatt, running a railway, is usually under a lot of stress, and has been known to drink. It is unknown to the full extent the effect Thomas' death with have on him... 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *Although he appears in the second season, Stephen Hatt doesn't speak. *Stephen wears a wig, as he is bald due to old age. This detail was made to explain the inconsistency of his hair changing in each episode. *Stephen Hatt was portrayed with a wooden Sir Topham Hatt figure in Season 1, and a plastic one inside of Winston in Season 2. In Season 3, he is portrayed as a LEGO figure, just like all other humans from now forward. 'Voice Actor(s)' *OwenThomas (Season 1) *Nick TF89 (Season 3 onwards) Category:Sodor Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Railway Directors Category:NWR Category:Alive